Jumping Further into the Past
by MoonStar005
Summary: kagome is on a new adventure after accidently wishing for a new adventure after the defeat of Naraku. She is pulled into the well and further into the past but how far does she go...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**~Jumping further into the Past~**

**Prologue**

I looked up into the clear blue sky, wishing for some new adventure to start. After 5 years of traveling into the past you grow accustomed to adventure, the adrenaline rush you get from fighting horrid beast that could kill you with a swipe of their claws. I use to never wish to face such beast, but now I beg or carve for the adventures that came with being able to time travel. When I had first came to the Feudal Era I was a weakling, but now I was one of the most feared beings in the Feudal Era. I was once human, but no longer am i for now I am a miko-demon the first of its kind. The shikon no tama had chosen me as its protector for all time. So to ensure that no harm would come to its protector it made me stronger it gave me the body and powers of an elemental inuyoukai.

When I am in my beast form I stand as tall as a four story building, my fur is midnight black with a tint of blue to it. My teeth dripping with red poison are Sharpe like a blade. My claws as tough as steel can cut through anything. My hide as thick as armor can stop almost anything that tried to cut me down. I had turquoise blue eyes that looked straight into your soul. I had seven tattoos upon my beast form.

The first one is on my forehead, it was a pink jewel the symbol of the shikon no tama protector. The next one was on my upper left leg; it was a green leaf that stood for earth. Then, on my front right leg I had a blazing fire emblem for the element fire. On my back left hind leg I had a dark blue emblem which stood for water. Next, on my back right hind leg I had a gray misty emblem for the element air. In the middle of my back was a giant red sun that stood for the power of the light. Finally, a bright red star sat upon my breast bone to show all that I had the power of darkness.

After gaining my new form I needed someone to train me on my new powers as a demon. So I went to the only one that I knew could help me. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older half-brother, agreed to train me in not only my demon powers, but also the deadly arts of the weapons. I had finished my training with Sesshomaru after three years. We had come to have a brother-sister relationship with each other.

Then the time came for the end of the search of the shikon no tama. The final battle had commenced everyone had gotten together in one final stand to destroy Naraku. To finally kill him it took a combined attack from me, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha to rid that vile hanyou from existence. We had celebrated his demise after everyone that had been injured healed. Which led me to being here now sitting on the well thinking of having another adventure that just might lead me to finding love; something that I could not find on the adventure of searching for the shikon no tama.

The souls inside the jewel heard my wish and decided to grant it to me. I saw a blue glow coming from the well before tendrils of the blue light reached out and wrapped around me and dragged me down into the well. I closed my eyes as I let the light lead me to a new adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**~Jumping Further into the Past~**

**Chapter 1**

I groaned as I felt the smoldering heat of the sun blaring down upon my prone form. I slowly opened my turquoise eyes and glared at the hated sun. I leaned forward into a sitting position before standing up. I looked at the vines that covered the well before bending my knees and jumping out of the well only to land on the lip of it. I looked around at my surroundings before judging that everything looked younger and healthier. I stepped of the lip of the well and onto the green grass below before setting of into a well know direction that could help me find out exactly where I am.

I stopped in front of a giant ancient tree before slowly walking up to it. I laid my hand on the rough bark as memories flooded my mind. I sighed as I took my hand away from the tree before looking upon a part of the tree that should be bare of bark but instead it was still there._ 'Well it looks like Inuyasha hasn't been pinned to the tree yet. So I wonder how old he and Sesshomaru are. That is if they are even born yet.' _With that thought in mind I headed of in the general direction of the west.

After a few hours of aimlessly wandering around with the occasional lower level demon, I got bored. I smelled the air trying to catch a whiff of a hot springs nearby. I finally caught the unique sent of the hot springs before setting of in the direction of it.

When I reached the hot springs I removed my swords and clothes before slowly stepping into the water. It was warm the perfect temperature for relaxing, I slowly settled into place before getting lost in thought. _'Well kagome it looks like you got what you wished for, a whole new adventure somewhere further in the past. Hmm…I wonder where this will lead to maybe I'll meet a younger Sesshomaru and Inuyasha or even I'll meet their father I heard he was quite the looker if his sons are anything to go by. Shippo, Sango, Kilala, Miroku, Kaede, and Inuyasha I'm sorry that I couldn't say good bye, I hope you all can forgive me.'_

The snapping of a twig broke me from my thoughts; I was out of the hot springs and standing on the bank faster than the blink of an eye with weapons in hand. "Who's there?" I said without fear but with anger. The sound of a deep rich honey chuckle resonated of the forest, "My, my, young one you are quite fast." said a man that was hidden in the shadows of the surrounding forest.

I tried to see who it was but it was useless it was too dark, I would use my smell but he's cloaking his sent and hiding his aura from me. I called out again before he finally walked into view, if I hadn't trained with Sesshomaru for so long I'm sure my mouth would be gapping open. In front of me was the most gorgeous male I had ever met in my entire life Sesshomaru included and that's hard to beat.

The demon that stood before me had to at least tower over my 5'4 by at least a foot, he was tall that's for sure. His hair was silver and in a top knot on the top of his head. He had broad shoulders but wasn't overly muscular but you could tell that he radiated power and authority to all those around. He had amour around his torso and shoulders. He had a deep blue strip on each cheek. He had a fluffy cape around his shoulders.

After I was done admiring his wonderful body I looked up into his eyes and flushed with embarrassment. For their dancing clearly in his eyes was amusement at my antics. "Who are you?" I repeated this time with a hint of embarrassment in my voice. "I am Inutaisho, lord of the west the dog general, and who might you be young one?"

'_So this is Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's father, I definitely wasn't too far off on his looks for he truly is gorgeous. I guess since he told me who he was I should return the courtesy,'_ I thought before I told him who I was with a slight bow, "My name is Kagome Higurashi, shikon no tama protector for life, once a human miko but now a miko-demon."

'_He looks a little shocked about that last part it's understandable. I guess one must wonder how a demon and miko can coexist together in one body, when they are supposedly immortal enemies,' _I sighed at the bewildered look that came over his face, _'I can already tell he will ask how that is possible.'_ He opened his mouth to ask the question I knew he was going to ask.

"How is that possible for a miko and a demon to live together as one in a body when they can't even stand it together next to each other in separate bodies?" I looked at him in boredom before answering his question without even pausing to think about it, "When you find a miko and a demon standing next to each other in their own bodies then they can think for themselves. Since they can think for themselves they have their own opinion on the other. They are believed to be immortal enemies but in truth they are not its just different opinions that lead to the feud between mikos and demons, but you want to know how I am both well that's easy to answer. Since my miko and demon powers are in one body thus one mind controlling both opinions they think the same and both do not feel hatred toward the other since I feel no hatred for either kind," I paused to get a quick breather before continuing, "So does that answer your question?"

"It does answer my question," he paused for a second thinking about something before continuing, "Why are you out here alone, Kagome?"

'_I paused for a second, should I tell him about me being a time traveler and about his sons and how I came to be here…I guess I should just tell him everything if I ever wish to gain his trust' _I looked at him for a second before telling him my story, "It all started with a cat named Buyo," as I told him my story of meeting his sons, then me meeting Miroku the monk, Shippo her adopted kit, Sango the demon slayer, Kilala the ever faithful cat demon, and Kaede the grandmother in another time. Next, I told him about the ending battle and how we defeated Naraku. Finally, I told him about me sitting on the well and accidently making a wish on the jewel and how it brought me here.

"That is quite the tale you've got there kagome, but I believe you are telling the truth." He quietly stated while thinking about this new piece of information. I almost jumped up and down in happiness to know he didn't think I was crazy.

"Since you have nowhere to go, how would you like to stay at my castle and take care of my son Sesshomaru?" I looked at him for a second before jumping him and giving him a bear hug "Do you mean it? And I get to take care of fluffy to!" he chuckled at my enthusiasm before patting me on the back, "Yes Kagome I do mean it."

That was the moment when I noticed my state of undress, I squeaked in embarrassment before hurrying over to throw on my clothes. "There is no reason to be afraid Kagome, you have a very beautiful body there is no shame in showing it," his chuckle turned into a full blown laughter as my face got even redder.

After I had finished getting ready we set out to the palace of the moon…

AN: I would like to thank anyone who likes my stroy, im not the best writer, but i try my best so i thank anyone who is kind enough to review


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

_**'bold' = beast thoughts**_

**~Jumping Further into the Past~**

**Chapter 2**

We had been walking together for a while now, before I decided to ask him a few questions. "So Inutaisho have you already meet Izayoi?" when I noticed the sparkle in his eye I had the answer to my question. "Yes, I have," he said it with such a loving voice._ 'She's lucky to have met someone like him. I wish I had met him when I first came to the past just maybe I could have found someone that would love me as he does to her.'_ I sighed at the thought of meeting someone that loves me.

"What is she like?" he looked over at me before sighing in happiness, "she's wonderful, her beauty compares to no other with her deep brown chocolate hair to her deep caramel eyes. Her body poised with grace; her steps ghost across the ground barley making a peep. She always filled with joy and happiness. She is one of the nicest people I have ever met. My son Sesshomaru hasn't taking a liking to her even though she always showers him with kindness," he paused after that comment before continuing, "I just wish that Sesshomaru would return the love that she gives him." He looked on with such a sad look on his face.

After that we fell into a comfortable silence that neither of us bothered to break. As we continued on for a few hours Inutaisho came to a startling halt. I looked over at him with a questioning look on my face, as if reading my mind he answered my unasked question, "We are camping here for the night and we'll head back out at daybreak." I looked at him before delicately sniffing the air around me. I smelt the heavenly smell of steamed water that could only come from a hot springs.

"I am going to the nearby hot springs, I trust that you will not come and peek in on me." I said in a playful tone. "Why Kagome, why would you think I would do such vile things but then again you do have such a delicious body," he kept on with the friendly banter. "I would not but it past the great dog general, Inutaisho, to come in and peek on an unsuspecting female." He chuckled before stating, "My dear Kagome do not worry I would never dream of peeking on an unsuspecting female but then again you would know I was there would you not?" I looked over at him before playfully slapping his shoulder, "Of course I would know I'm not the shikon no tama protector for nothing."

After our little chat I headed of in the general direction of the hot springs. When I reached the hot springs I looked at the area that surrounded it. The trees around the hot springs were at the right angle to allow the sun to beat down into the heated waters. Around the edges of the hot springs were flat smooth stepping rocks. The air smelt wonderful because of the flowers that rested along the banks of the natural springs. There was a grey foggy mist that ghosted along the water from the steam leaving the springs. The water was clean looking for if there was no fog around the top of the waters I'm sure you could have seen the bottom of the springs.

After admiring the springs I slowly undressed myself and laid my clothes along the edge of the hot springs. I stepped into the awaiting waters and almost sighed in pleasure as the warm water soothed my aching muscles. _'This is the life; I wish they would have more of these in the future. I still can't believe I'm going to live with the great dog general. Not only that but I'm going to get to meet a younger Sesshomaru and even get to take care of him. Back to what Inutaisho said earlier, I wonder why Sesshomaru does not like this Izayoi. I mean from the way Inutaisho described her she sounds like a wonderful young women.' _

'_**Kagome do not forget that looks can be deceiving not only that but Inutaisho may also be blinded by the love he has for her to notice her true personality.'**_

'_I know Angel, and because of that I'm going to gauge her personality myself.' _

'_**Now, that's my Kagome talking. Maybe if he and Izayoi don't work out we can steal him from her because his is one hunk of a piece of meat.'**_

'_I agree with you on that one, but no we will not steal him from Izayoi._

' '_**Why not, if she doesn't want him then we'll take him?' **_

'_Of course we'll have him in the end but we won't have to steal him he will come to us willingly.' _

'_**I love your thinking, Kagome'**_

'_I know you do Angel, now I'll talk to you later.'_ And with that we ended are little conversation.

After being in the hot springs for at least an hour I decided it was time for me to get out. As I slowly climbed out of the hot springs I recalled the conversation me and my beast, Angel, had a few moments ago. I just hope that Angel isn't right on her personality because I just know that it will crush him when he finds out. I finally finished putting my clothes on and strapped my weapons back on before heading back off to our temporary camp for the night.

When I reached the site that we had decided to camp at I looked on in surprise at the gutted and skinned boar demon that was laid out in front of me. Some of the meat was already missing so I looked over toward my companion and sure enough he was over there gorging on some raw meat. I raised my eyebrow at the scene that was in front of me, _'I thought lords were supposed to eat with manners and yet the man before me shows no manners when he eats other than keeping his mouth closed.'_ It was quite a site. "I thought u being a lord was supposed to be eating with manners?" He looked up from his meal before talking, "I only have manners when they are needed, but now is not the time to be talking," he points toward the bloody boar, "for it is time to be feasting, so dig in." I leaned down and tore a chunk of the raw meat away before slowly biting into it. It tasted good to my demon taste but It cannot compare to the flavors of human food.

After finishing off my meat I looked over toward Inutaisho, "So, how much longer do we have till we get to the palace?" he cast his eyes over my way, "We have a few hours to go, if we leave at daybreak we should reach the palace at noon." I was happy that I was final going to get to see Sesshomaru even if he is no more than a child.

We settled down for the night and relaxed before falling into a light sleep.

When the sun crested over the land, Inutaisho woke me up and told me it was time for us to head out. I groaned out loud still tired from the happing's of yesterday. "I'm still tired though can't you wait a few more minutes." He tapped my side with the toe of his shoe, "Sorry Kagome, but we need to get going if we want to make it on time. You also get to see Sesshomaru." The second he was done saying Sesshomaru's name I was up and ready to go in a flash. I turned around at the sound of a deep chuckle, "I knew that would get you up in a flash. So you ready to go now?"

"Yes I'm ready to go!" and with that I started to walk in the direction I was sure was the right way. "Kagome, it's in the opposite way." I scratched my head in embarrassment before turning around and going in the other direction, "I knew that, I was just testing you skills." He laughed a little longer before following beside me.

A few hours later led to, "Are we almost there yet?" He sighed out in frustration, "Yes kagome, for the last time we are almost there. I told you we would make it around noon as you can see it is almost noon." I looked up toward the sun and realized that he was right it was almost new. When I looked up I noticed that we were coming upon a hill. When we got to the hill I looked on in amazement because before me stood the most enchanting site I have ever seen.

There was a huge palace that stood before me. There were guards posted at almost every corner of the palace. It had to at least be three stories high. As we walked toward the gates the guards bowed toward Inutaisho. When we walked through the door we were stopped by a child's voice, "Father!"

I turned toward the voice to see…

**AN: I hope that everyone that reads this enjoys it becasue i had fun writing in :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Discliamer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**~Jumping further into the Past~**

**Chapter 3**

I turned toward the voice to see a six year old Sesshomaru running toward Inutaisho with his arms open. Looking behind Sesshomaru I saw young women running right after him yelling. "Sesshomaru, slow down this instance!" she kept yelling that out, but Sesshomaru just ignored her and kept running toward his father. Inutaisho kneeled down toward the ground to return Sesshomaru's hug. Finally the young women reached us and latched on to Inutaisho, "Darling can you please tell him to listen to me he never does?"

I looked over toward the women and looked her over. She had dull brown hair and muddy brown eyes. She didn't look like a warrior and not very graceful. After I was done looking my competition over, she finally noticed me. "And who might you be?" she all but growled out. I could tell by Inutaisho's reaction that he didn't pick up on the way she talked but instead just answered the question. "She will be living here from now on my love; she will also be taking care of Sesshomaru."

The end of that statement had grabbed Sesshomaru's attention. "What do you mean father that she will be looking after me, I'm old enough to look out for myself." Inutaisho patted his son on his head and said, "Of course your old enough son. So how about she will be your companion, friend, for as long as you want her to be." Sesshomaru beamed at the idea of having a friend.

Sesshomaru came over and stood in front of me, "What is your name?" I kneeled down in front of the child Sesshomaru before answering his question, "My name is kagome Higurashi and who might you be young one?" He looked up at me with a huge smile plastered on his face, "My name is Sesshomaru!" I smiled at his innocence if only the Sesshomaru in the feature acted as sweet as he did when he was still a child._ 'I wonder what happened to make him change in the future.'_

**Point of View Change: Inutaisho**

While watching the way Kagome interacted with my son I thought, _'She would make a wonderful mother. I wonder why she has not mated with anyone as of yet. Sesshomaru has also taking quite a liking to her. Something that he has not even given to Izayoi, ever since his mother's death he hasn't really talked to many people other than me. So why her of all people has he decided to take a liking to instead of Izayoi the mother of his future child.' _

After Sesshomaru told her his name I decided it was time for me to step in, "Kagome I will have Sesshomaru lead you to where you shall be staying." I watched as Sesshomaru grabbed onto her hand and practical dragged her away with him.

I looked over toward Izayoi who was still latched on to my arm. I turned her around to face me and rested my lips over hers in a sweet and short kiss, "How was your time while I was away my love?" she looked a little disappointed at the short kiss but replied anyways, "It was okay, but it would have been better if you were here to keep me company," she purred out. I ignored it, "Did Sesshomaru behave while I was away?" she pulled away from me and ground out the words, "I'm sure you know the answer to that one darling you know he doesn't listen to me or anyone else."

I reached out and pulled her toward me, "I'm sorry that he does not listen to you my love. You know I've tried everything I could think of but he just doesn't listen to you and I don't think that I can ever change his mind." She still wasn't happy with my answer so I tried to cheer her up with some great news. I leaned down and lay kisses upon her neck, "My love, I have some wonderful news to tell you," she tilted her neck to give me more room and waited for me to continue, "You are having my pup." She jumped away from me and looked at me with an emotion that I could not decipher.

I looked at her with a hurt look on my face and reached my hand to her but she shied away from my touch. "Are you not happy to be carrying our child within you?" I said in a pleading tone. She looked at me for a moment before a smile graced her face and she gave me a hug, "Of course I'm happy darling, I'm sorry for my earlier reaction it just came as a shock to me."

I returned the hug and leaned down to give her a passionate kiss full of love.

**Point of View Change: Kagome**

I looked back at Inutaisho as Sesshomaru dragged me away only to see him pull Izayoi into a passionate kiss. I felt a little pain at the thought of them loving each other. In time though I hope he comes to love me as much as he loved her. I turned around to follow Sesshomaru so he was not dragging me across the ground. "Come on Kagome, I want to show you your room!" Sesshomaru picked up his pace after turning around to make sure I was still following.

After a while we finally reached a door, on the door was a battle scene of a giant white dog demon getting ready to bite into the side of a blue scaled dragon that was trying to wrap its body around the white dog. Sesshomaru reached forward and settled his small hand on the doorknob before turning around to look up at me. "Kagome, this shall be your room it is right next to mine and also fathers and Izayoi's is a few doors down on the other side." I nodded my head waiting to see what my room would look like. After seeing my nod Sesshomaru slowly opened the door.

In front of me had to be the most magnificent room I had ever seen. The bed was laid in the middle of the room on a raised platform and behind it was glass windows leading out to a balcony that over looked the royal gardens. Against the wall to the right of the bed was a desk with scrolls, quill, and ink from writing. The floor and ceiling was made of cherry wood while the walls were a deep indigo blue. To the left of the bed were two doors a couple feet away from each other. I walked to the door that had cheery blossoms laid along the edges with a young woman that had silver hair rested under a cherry tree.

I opened the door and found an indoor hot springs. There were rock steps leading into the springs and in the middle laid a flat stone for sitting on while cleaning yourself. To the right of the springs laid a small cabinet that had heavenly smelling herbs that I guessed were for cleaning yourself. Along the walls of the room where different types of flowers they were designed into the walls almost like they were real flowers. I walked out of the room and stood in front of the door next to it.

The door had different moon phases around the door. While laid in the middle was a huge white dog demon standing on a cliff overlooking a valley. He had one leg in front of the other with his head thrown back in a howl of the wild. After admiring the painting that was on the door I opened. What lay before me was a huge walk in closet there where kimonos of different designs and colors. Some had many layers while others had few. They were made from the finest silk that had to at least cost a small fortune.

In the very back of the closet lay different typed of shoes. There where sandals of all kinds and colors mainly in the darker shades. There looked what appeared to be high heels but they were different a little bit in design but almost all the heels looked to be at least three inches high. When I was done looking at all the different styles and material I walked back out the door before quietly shutting the door.

I turned around to look at Sesshomaru, "It is beautiful, I am most thankful." He waved it of like it was nothing before looking up at me with a twinkle in his eye, "Would you like to see my room?" I gazed down at the young demon that stood before me before telling him that I would like to see his room. He took my hand and led me out the door before going to the door that was situated to the left of my room.

The door had a young dog demon running next to two huge white dogs in a field of flowers. The sun practically glanced of their fur and made it look silky to the touch. I watched as Sesshomaru slowly opened his door. When I looked at the room I noticed the cherry wood floors and ceiling, _'It must be like that throughout the entire house.' _The walls were a silver with a blue lining going around it. There were different scenes of the pup and the two big dogs from the door displayed along the walls. The bed stood on a platform the sheets were a deep blue while the pillows were silver in color. To the right of the bed was a desk with materials strewn out on it. A few feet away from the desk were a shelf that housed a few books on it. To the left of the bed were two doors that were probably the bathing quarters and the closet. Behind the bed was another set of glass doors that led out to a balcony. This one also over looked the gardens below.

When I was done looking at the room I turned to Sesshomaru, "So what shall we do now Sesshomaru." He told me he wanted to go and play in the gardens. Sesshomaru ran out the door with me hot on his heels trying to catch him. When I was coming around the corner I smacked into someone we both went crashing to the ground. I groaned as I felt the pain from smacking into the ground. After the initial shock of the fall I looked ahead of me to see who crashed headlong into.

I looked on in dread at the person that I had smacked into for there before me sprawled out on the ground laid…

**AN: thank you to all who continue to read my story and enjoy it **

**Also, if you want to find out who Kagome crash landed into read the next chapter when it comes**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**_"bold"_ = beast talking**

_"bold" = _kagome talking to beast

_'slant' =_ thinking

**Warning: There is Mild Cursing**

**~Jumping further into the Past~**

**Chapter 4**

I looked on in dread at the person that I had smacked into for there before me sprawled out on the ground laid Izayoi. I watched as she stood up looking at me with a glare written on her face. "Bitch, watch where you're going, you could have killed my baby!" At the end of her statement I blinked in surprise. "Wait, you mean to tell me that you're pregnant." She looked at me like I was stupid, "I'm sure that I didn't stutter," She snarled out. After a few minutes the shock finally fell away, "I am sorry, I did not know. I will be more careful next time."

With a final bow toward her in apology, I ran after Sesshomaru who was long gone.

"_**Well Kagome, this certainly is a new development."**_

"_Yes Angel I agree, but it is good to know that Inuyasha will still be born in the future. This will just put a small hitch in are plans."_

"_**So I guess that means we won't be getting the demon until after the birth of Inuyasha."**_

"_Of course Angel, but that whore better watch out after the birth of Inuyasha because she's going to be begging for death after were done with her."_

"_**Do not worry kagome, for your right she will pay."**_

My beast had quieted after that statement. After a few moments later I had finally caught up with Sesshomaru in the gardens.

**Point of View Change: Izayoi**

'_That bitch who does she thinks she is, running around the palace as if she owned it, then that little runt Sesshomaru and his damn disrespect. His father should punish him more and now I'm pregnant. This will cause a small problem to my plans. Not only that but now I carry that damn bastards child.'_

**Point of View Change: Inutaisho**

After I was done comforting Izayoi, I headed off toward my study, on the way I told a servant to call for Jaken and have him sent to my study. I walked into my study and sat down at the desk to wait until Jaken arrived. While waiting for Jaken I looked toward the pile of scrolls that needed to be tended to. I heard a knock on the door before telling them to enter. I watched as Jaken came in yelling things like "My lord you called for me" or "My lord you have need of this lowly servant." I almost sighed at his stupidity after he got down on his knees and started to grovel and beg at my feet.

It wasn't long before his voice started to grate on my nerves. "Quiet!" I almost yelled out in frustration. When Jaken finally shut his mouth I continued, "Stand up and tell me the happing's around the castle." As I listened to him go on I thought back to kagome, _'She is a beautiful young women any man would be lucky to win her heart.' _For some reason that thought brought a pang of pain to my heart but I ignored the felling assuming that it meant nothing.

**Point of View Change: Kagome**

Sesshomaru and I were playing tag in the gardens. I was it and I was closing in on Sesshomaru fast. As a last resort to save himself, Sesshomaru ducked beneath my out stretched arm just as I was about to tag him, because there was nothing to stop me from my decent. I ended up doing an Inuyasha, Kissing the dirt.

I looked up from my position on the ground when I heard laughter to my right, I looked over, and there before me stood Sesshomaru bent over laughing his guts out with small tears running down his face from the force of his laughter. While he wasn't paying attention I pounced on him and started to tickle him to death. "Ah! Kagome stop!" he kept laughing and repeating while I continued my assault on him.

When I was done tickling him I collapsed to the side of him in exhaust. Just as I was about to talk I heard a stomach growl. I looked over to Sesshomaru to see a splash of red over his nose and cheeks. I laughed before standing up and reaching down a hand to help him up, "Sounds like some ones a little hungry. How about we go and get something to eat." He quickly nodded his head in agreement before grapping my hand, I pulled him to his feet. Just as we were about to head off to the kitchens we both heard another stomach growl. "Looks like I'm not the only one that's hungry Kagome," we both broke out into laughter before heading off toward the kitchens to find something to contain are monstrous stomachs.

When we arrived at the kitchens I looked in awe at all the demons bustling around trying to get everything done in time for the midday meal. There were all different kinds of demons from tigers to little mouse demons. They were all different colors to. They looked like a demon rainbow. I watched as Sesshomaru stopped a small mouse demon. "Excuse me miss but may we have a snack." The small demon bowed to Sesshomaru, "Of course you may." She went off somewhere in the mass of bodies.

I looked down towards Sesshomaru, "So Sesshomaru where shall we eat?" I watched as his cute face scrunched up in thought, "We can eat out on the Balcony overlooking the gardens." I nodded in agreement. We fell into a comfortable silence before I saw the mouse demon make her back toward us. When she came to a stop in front of us she had small platters on meat. "Shall this be enough to satisfy my lord?" Sesshomaru looked at it for a second before nodding his head in approval. I took the platters of meat from the demon and Sesshomaru and I made are way toward the balcony.

When we arrived at our destination I set the platters down on the table that was set up along the edge of the balcony. I pulled out Sesshomaru's chair for him before seating myself. Sesshomaru and I both dug into the food laid out in front of liked starved beast. It didn't take long for both of us to wipe out the platters of meat. We both leaned back in are chairs, "That was delicious Sesshomaru," I said while licking my lips. He nodded his head in agreement.

_"Angel what do you think Sesshomaru would say if we told him we had met his younger self."_

_**I heard a deep female chuckle, "He'd probably say you were crazy and that you needed serious help."**_

_I joined in on her laugh, "You're probably right about that one."_

"_So Angel, what do you think Izayoi's got up her sleeve?"_

"_**I'm not for sure Kagome but you can tell that she has something planned."**_

"_It would be so much easier if we could see into her mind to see what she has planned for us all."_

"_**It probably would be easier but I would also hate to see what's going on in her mind." **_

"_You're most likely right Angel."_

With a comfortable silence fell over the both of us, I sighed as I looked over toward Sesshomaru, "So what do you want to do now?" He looked over toward me, "I'm not sure you got any ideas?" I chuckled, "Come now Sesshomaru, if I had any idea of what to do I wouldn't have asked." He flushed an embarrassment, "I knew that Kagome I was just asking."

**Point of View Change: Inutaisho**

I shook myself out of my thoughts at the news of the lords coming to pay a visit in a month. I sighed at the thought of them visiting, _'This will not end well.' _When Jaken was done speaking I dismissed him from the room and thought back to the other lords and ladies that will be coming in a month. _'When the lords and ladies come there are going to be a problem. I already know that the lord of the south despise mikos. Whether kagome is a demon or not won't matter for she is still a miko.' _I stood up and walked out of the room to go find my son and Kagome.

When I neared my son's room I heard laughter coming from behind the door. _'It has been a long time since I have heard him laugh like that. I think the last time was a few days before his mother's death.' _I stopped in front of the room to brace myself for the sight that would be in front of me. When I opened the door I saw I sight I did not think I would ever see.

My eyes widened at the sight in front of me because in the room was Kagome and his son…

**AN: I hope you have all enjoyed this story**

**Tune in next chapter to see just what Inutaisho is seeing...**


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: well here is the long awaited chapter for all the people that wanted to know what Inutaisho saw! I really appreciate the people that take a few seconds out of there time to review my story thank you!

**_"bold"_ = beast talking**

_"bold" = _kagome talking to beast

_'slant' =_ thinking

**Warning: There is Mild Cursing**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**  
><strong>

**~Jumping further into the Past~**

**Chapter 5**

**Point of View:**

**Inutaisho**

My eyes widened at the sight in front of me because in the room was Kagome and his son hitting each other with the pillows. _'Why would they be hitting each other with pillows?'_ I cleared my throat to catch their attention. They both stopped and looked at me quickly before plopping down on the bed. "Can someone please explain why you two where hitting each other with the pillows?" Kagome stood up, "Well it started like this…"

**Flashback: Kagome and Sesshomaru**

**Point of View: Kagome**

I looked over at Sesshomaru, "How about I teach you a game from my time?" Sesshomaru leaned in with wide eyes waiting to hear about this new futuristic game. I looked over at him and said 6 words, "You hit each other with pillows." He made a face, "Are you sure that's even a game? Also, that doesn't sound like it would be very fun kagome." I chuckled at what he said because in truth it really doesn't sound like it would be very fun. After I got myself under control I told him, "Sesshomaru just because something sounds boring does not mean it truly is. You have to give it a try before you just throw the idea out the window and move on to the next idea. Have you ever played it before? It also goes by the name pillow fight and it is actually quite fun."

He sighed before shaking his head in agreement, "You are right Kagome, and I should not talk about things that I do not know of. It still sounds kind of ridiculous though." I smiled at him, "I agree, it does sound kind of weird but it truly is quite fun."

I got up and went over to Sesshomaru's bed and grabbed a pillow. I slowly turned around and yelled out; "Sesshomaru think fast!" as he looked up a pillow smacked him in the face. I fell on the bed holding my sides because I was laughing so hard. While I wasn't paying attention Sesshomaru had started to sneak up on me and in a matter of seconds a pillow came down hard on my head. The force of the pillow took me out of my laughter and I slowly stood up, "You've done it now Sesshomaru, I forgot to mention one thing, I'm the master at pillow fights!" I lunged at Sesshomaru…

**End of Flashback**

**Point Of View Change:**

**Inutaisho**

"And that is why we were hitting each other with pillows." I looked at Kagome as she finished speaking. I shook my head, _'Dear god, can someone please tell me what I have just got myself into.' _Just as I was about to speak something fluffy smashed into my face. I looked down toward my hands where a harmless pillow lay resting. I slowly looked up at the sound of someone snickering. Kagome and his son where both bent over at the waist trying to hold in their laughter, finally it got too hard for them to hold it in anymore and they busted out laughing. While both of them were distracted I speed over to Sesshomaru's bed and grabbed another pillow since I already had one in my hands.

I slowly lifted up my arms so as not to alarm them to what I was doing before hurling the silver stuffed pillows at Kagome and Sesshomaru. I watched with great satisfaction as the both pillows made a thud sound when they smacked both of them in the faces. I watched as Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at each other with an evil look hidden in their eyes.

Before I had time to even make an escape, a barrage of pillows rained down upon my still from and with this a bloody pillow war broke out. Today there will be many casualties upon the battlefield until there is but one winner.

**(A few long hours later)**

I looked up at the sound of knocking on the door before a young maid walked in. She gave a low bow at the waist before looking up stating, "Sorry for the intrusion Milord but it is time for the midday meal." I thanked her before dismissing her and looked over toward Kagome and Sesshomaru who were both still poised ready to attack. "Kagome can you please take Sesshomaru and have him ready for the midday meal?" Kagome shook her head yes before looking down to Sesshomaru, "So how about we go get cleaned so we can stuff our over worked stomachs."

I watched as Sesshomaru gave her a big smile before nodding his head. The both of them took of out the doors before I could even blink, '_Maybe one day he will look at Izayoi with that same look on his face.'_ I sighed before shaking my head and standing up; I looked around Sesshomaru's room, until my eyes landed on his bed. It was a mess the sheets were all ruffled up and the pillows were all strewn about the room from the pillow fight that they had engaged in.

I slowly walked towards the door so I could go clean up for the midday meal.

**Point Of View Change:**

**Sesshomaru**

'_I'm so glad Kagome told me about the game called pillow fight. It was really fun even though it didn't sound like it would be fun. The best part though was when my father joined in on the game. It almost felt as if we were a true family and that Kagome was my mother. I had never felt like that toward Izayoi no matter how much my father wished it. Izayoi was nothing but mean and a total Bitch to me. She's always trying to force me to do something. I wish that father would see what Izayoi truly was.' _The sound of Kagome's voice broke me out of my thoughts, I looked toward her, "I'm sorry Kagome, and I didn't hear what you said can you please repeat it?"

She smiled at me before restating her question, "I wanted to know if you had fun?" I smiled at Kagome, "I had a lot of fun Kagome! We should have another pillow fight soon!" I watched as Kagome Smiled at my enthusiasm, "Don't worry Sesshomaru there's lots of other games I can show you." I asked Kagome what they were but she said she would show me them later. I pouted a little bit before I reached over and grabbed Kagome's hand, "Come on Kagome your taking too long we have to get to the dining room so we can eat remember." I laughed as Kagome let me drag her out of the room and down to the dining room.

**Point Of View Change:**

**Kagome**

When we reached the dining room Sesshomaru finally let go of my hand and headed over to his spot at the table. I headed over to the table myself before sitting down. We all waited until Inutaisho took a bite out of his food before we dug in. The food had many different flavors to it but it was a good combination and it made it taste wonderful. After we were all done eating I asked if I could be excused. When I had the okay I slowly headed up to my room.

When I reached my room I laid down on the bed thinking of the new chapter of my life that was starting.

"_Angel?"_

"_**Yes Kagome?"**_

"_Do you think they miss me even a little?" _I asked in hushed voice.

"_**I'm sure they all miss you dearly Kagome. You were their family as they were your other family."**_She spoke in a comforting voice.

"_I hope your right about that Angel."_

"_**I am Kagome now why don't you get some sleep. Even though it is still early in the day you're tired so you need the rest. It's been a long day for you."**_

"_Your right Angel, I'm going to take a nap." _And with that I closed my eyes and drifted off into the world of dreams.

"_**Good night Kagome." **_Angel said knowing that Kagome could not hear her.

**Authors Note: Its not a long chapter and I'm Sorry for that!**

**I would like to thank anyone who likes my story and hope that they continue to enjoy it. Even if i am a little slow going when it comes to getting chapters out some times. So Review if you want to but if you don't want to then you don't have to but i would appreciate it if some one told me i made a mistake some where please and thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Well here's the next chapter!

**_"bold"_ = beast talking**

_"bold" = _kagome talking to beast

_slant =_ thinking

**Warning: There is Mild Cursing**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha****

Jumping further into the Past

**Chapter 6**

**Point of View:**

**Kagome**

(A few days before the meeting of the lords)

"…wake up!" I felt someone jumping on my bed as I slowly started to awaken from my slumber. "Come on Kagome, wake up already, it's time for breakfast!" I took a peek to see who it was that was trying to awaken me from my slumber, and who other than Sesshomaru himself in all his childish glory would be jumping upon my bed, yelling at me to get up. I groaned as I sleepily swatted my hand at him trying to get him to go away so I could return to my sleep. Unfortunately, little poor Sesshomaru never knew what hit him when he decided to ignore the hand trying to get him to stop, for in a matter of seconds Sesshomaru found himself on his back being tickled to death by me. "You should have headed my warning Sesshomaru for now I shall tickle you to death for your crimes against this Kagome!"

Sesshomaru had tears just pouring out of his eye's because he was laughing so hard. "I give up!" he continued to cry out as he tried to stop his uncontrollable laughter. I finally let him go so he could catch his breath before I truly did 'accidently' kill him. "So Sesshomaru what did I ever do to warrant for you to come in my room so early in the day to jump on my bed trying to get me up?" "Kagome you forgot already!" he all but yelled in my face. I tried to look innocent, "Why Sesshomaru how can I forget something that I have no knowledge of ever doing?" Of course he wouldn't fall for that, "Kagome how could you forget that you promised to take me swimming today!"

"Oh, I guess I did promise to take you swimming today, yesterday. Sorry Sesshomaru I didn't mean to forget." I reached up to scratch the back of my head in embarrassment as I remembered the promise I made to him yesterday.

**Flashback**

'_I looked over to Sesshomaru who looked lost in thought, "Sesshomaru, how would you like to go swimming tomorrow? Since we both don't have any plans tomorrow." He looked excited about the prospect of getting to spend all day with me, "I would love to go swimming with you Kagome!" he yelled as he jumped up and threw his arms around me in a hug. I returned his hug as I thought about all the fun things we would do tomorrow…'_

**End Flashback**

"Well let's get a move on if we want to go swimming." I told him as I shooed him out the door. "Don't forget extra clothes to change into when we are done swimming." I yelled at him through the door, as I walked over toward the closet to get my bathing suit that I kept with me at all times for when I use to travel with Inuyasha and the gang. I looked at my bathing suit as I pulled it out, the top was string and it was black, but on the left side it had an icy blue scull's and bone's design on it with flowers surrounding it. The bottoms were just plain black without a design to match the top. I put my bathing suit on before putting on my clothes over it.

I put an extra change of clothes to change into when we were done swimming and two beach towels to lay out on into my black bag that I always had with me, ever since my other yellow bag of wonders went out of commission for life. When I was done packing for our trip to go swimming with Sesshomaru, I slowly headed out to find him. When I reached his room I heard what sounded like someone running around in circles in his room. I reached my hand out and slowly opened the door and saw Sesshomaru pacing back and forth, practically pulling his hair out in frustration.

"Sesshomaru, what on earth are you doing in here? I thought you were getting ready for our trip?" I asked Sesshomaru. At the sound of my voice I saw him snap his head in my direction, "Kagome! I don't know what to bring!" he cried out in despair. I shook my head at his childish antics before going over to his dresser and pulling out a fundoushi for him to swim in. It was just a plain silver one. I looked over toward him and held it out to him with a smile, "Sesshomaru, here you can where this when you go swimming." I had him give me his extra change of clothes to change into when he was done swimming. I add the clothes to mine in my bag before I told him it was time we left.

- - - - -**At the river**- - - - -

The area in which that we were going to be swimming in was beautiful, it had a waterfall that crashed down into the stagnant water below. The water was crystal clear and chilly to the touch, but it was perfect since it was such a hot day. The bank of the river was flat with sand covering the edges the perfect place to lie out in the sun and snooze while getting some sun. I walked toward the backs before reaching into my bag and pulling out the towels and setting them on the sand for when we wanted to take a break from swimming.

"So, Sesshomaru you ready to get in and cool of from this heat?" I asked as I looked toward Sesshomaru. "Defiantly!" he yelled out as he stripped down to his fundoushi and jumped into the refreshing waters. I was quickly to follow his example, and waded out into the deep waters where Sesshomaru was swimming. As I saw him turn away from me an evil plan set into my mind before I slowly sank under the waters and started swimming towards him.

**Point of View Change:**

**Sesshomaru**

When I got in the water I was happy to know that the water was cool to the touch. I waded out toward the deeper waters so I could swim better. When I got out there I heard Kagome get into the water, but when I turned around to splash her I noticed she wasn't there. I started to worry when she still didn't surface so I called out to her, "Kagome! Where are you?" Just when I was about to go under to search for I felt something grip my leg before pulling me under the water, when I was pulled down a little whatever had grabbed my leg let go. When I reached the surface I sucked in a big breath of much needed air before I turned around and saw a smirking Kagome, "You were the one who pulled me under!"

Before she had time to react I dunked her below the water before quickly letting go and trying to get to land before she caught me again and retaliated. Just as I was about a couple yards from land I felt some one grab onto me and toss me out towards the deeper waters again I had just enough time to get a glimpse something black before I was splashed in the face.

**Point of View Change:**

**Kagome**

"_Man Angel, I don't think we've had this much fun since we were with Inuyasha and the gang!"_

"**I agree Kagome; it's been such a long time since we've had some real fun." Angel said in excitement.**

"_You know what would even be better though, is that Inutaisho was here with us."_

"**That would defiantly be better, because then we could see his toned body rippling as if his muscles were trying to jump out from beneath his skin." Angel sighed at the wonderful thought.**

_I could do nothing but agree with her train of thought._

I was thrown out of my thoughts when Sesshomaru splashed water in my face. We continued to have a water war, but after a while we both got out of the water and laid out on the towels to soak up some sun.

"So Sesshomaru, what are your thoughts on Izayoi?" I asked Sesshomaru, because I wanted to see what his thoughts laid on her. "I hate her!" he yelled in anger, "she's just leaded my father on! She's going to break my father's heart into nothing but tiny fragments that might never be put back together again. She's mean to me, yet wants me to respect her. She's demanding and a whiny bitch! I'm tired of her and wish she was gone so I never had to deal with her again." I could see the tears of frustration that were building up in his eyes and before they could start rolling down his cheeks I pulled him into my arms and started to slowly drag my hands through his hair in comfort, a comforting growling like noise erupted from my chest as I tried to calm him down. "Calm down Sesshomaru, I'm sure it will all work out in the end there's no reason for the tears." I whispered in his ear as I buried my nose in his silky hair trying to comfort him.

I felt him slightly pull away from my embrace so he could look up into my eyes, "Are you sure that it is going to be alright? What about my father? What should I do?" he continued to rally of questions before I put my pointy finger to his lips to shush him. "Sesshomaru, I assure you that everything will be alright in the end. Your father is a strong man and I'm sure he won't let something like this pull him down, and you young man do not need to do anything just let everything work on its own."

He nodded at what I said and I reached out and grabbed him before I dragged him off toward the water, "Now come on Sesshomaru lets go jump of the water fall!"

**Point of View Change:**

**Sesshomaru**

_Kagome is a nice lady; she's kind to, and very gentle. Sometimes I wish Kagome had been my mother or even the one to meet my father before Izayoi came into the picture. Maybe I could get father to fall in love with Kagome, because then I wouldn't have to worry about father getting his heart broken over that bitch and then Kagome could be my mother to! It's like killing to birds with one stone. Alright so now I have to make sure it all works out how I want it to._

I was standing on top of the water fall when I was finally knocked out of my thoughts. I looked over toward Kagome to see that she was about to say something. "Alright Sesshomaru, were going to jump on the count of three at the same time, okay?" I watched as she grabbed my hand and waited for me to answer her, "Okay, ready, one…two..." we looked over the edge of the water fall before looking at each other and we both yelled out, "Three!" and we jumped.

After I broke the surface of the water I quickly swam back up to the surface. I looked over toward Kagome, "That was fun we should do it again!" I saw her nod in agreement. So we headed back up to do it again.

**Point of View Change:**

**Kagome**

After we were done swimming we started heading toward the bank, but just as I was about to reach land I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist before tossing me back into the water. I swam back up and looked to see who had tossed me into the water. The person I saw was none other than…

A/N: I hope everyone that read this enjoyed it! If you find a mistake please tell me so I can fix it. Read and Review if you want.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_Author's note: Well it looks like I have returned from the dead, to finish this story. My writing style has changed a little over time but I hope its improved. I enjoy every review as long as its not too rude. If you like this story thank heck out my song-fic I just_ posted_ its a Kagome and Sesshomaru. Well on to the story!_

**Beast talking or POV change**

_**Kagome talking to beast**_

**~Jumping Further into the Past~**

**Chapter 7**

**Kagome's POV:**

When I turned around there was a pair of golden orbs staring at me, "Inutaisho!" I could just see the amusement gleaming in his eyes, "Yes, Kagome?" I swear I never wanted to hit someone as much as him in that moment. After sputtering a few times I was able to get out a coherent sentence, "What are you doing here?" I never said it was the smartest. I could hear angel laughing at me in the back of my head.

"Kagome..." Inutaisho just gave me a look before continuing, "I'm swimming, can't you tell?" He splashed a little water in my face for emphasis.

Letting out a small growl in irritation, "Ughh...that's not what I meant! Aren't you busy or something like oh I dont know running your lands!?"

Glaring into his eye's I awaited his response. Looks like I won't have to wait long as I watched his perfect lips part, before forming a pout.

"Am I not allowed to take a break once in awhile?" I could only gap at him like an idot as he acted like a child before lightly slapping his arm.

"Well I guess even the great Demon General need's a break for awhile. Well me and Sesshomaru were just about to habe a snack, would you like to join us?" I started towards rhe bank not even waiting for a eeply, "Oh before I forget, was Izayoi not able to join us?"

**Not like we wanted her to or anything.**

**_Hush Angel, you know just as I do that we must play nice._**

**Yea, Yea what ever you say Kagome.**

**Inutaisho's POV:**

I tire of this paperwork, I feel like that's all I do. Pushing up from the desk I went to find Izayoi. She was drinking afternoon tea with her hand maids, they gossip worse than a group of hens. "Izayoi, I was going to head down to fhe lake to swim with Kagome and Sesshomaru. Would you care to join us?"

I watched as she set her tea down before looking at me, "Inutaisho, why don't we just spend some alone time together? There's no need to be with sesshomaru so much now that Kagome is around."

I could feel my beast bristle at her word's. Inu's were pack animals and we prefer to do thing's together rather than alone and Izayoi should know that by now.

"Izayoi, I would prefer to spend sometime with my son and I would like you to join us my love. Maybe uou and Sesshomaru with my son and I would like you to join us, my love. Maybe you and Sesshomaru could nond a bit since I plan to mate you once the baby is born." What is up with her behaviour lately. She's been acting distant ever since I told her we were to have a pup together.

Watching her face I noticed a hint of irritation before disappeared. She reached down to grab her tea cup before she turned her back to me, "Well than dear have a good time," before continuing her conversation with the head hand maid.

Slowly a crowd slipped through my lips before I pinned her to the couch, the tea long forgotten on the wooden floor, "You might be carrying my child bitch but you would do well to remember who your alpha is." I waited till she tilted her head and showed me her neck in submission before letting her go.

I knew she was pissed at me as I walked out the door, but she knows better than to challenge her alpha.

-Near the River-

I watched as Kagome and Sesshomaru played in the water. If only Sesshomaru would accept Izayoi as his stepmother so that they could bond. Unfortunately though it wasn't meant to be, but at least he's finally opening up to someone. I snuck up behind Kagome as she was walking to the bank before tossing her into the water again.

I could only laugh as anger flashed through her eyes. She's so beautiful when angry...

**Kagome's POV:**

I could only snored in my head as I listened to Izayoi's excuse. If only he would open his eyes and see her for who she is.

**Kagome I believe that he is slowly seeing her for who and what she is.**

_**I hope you're right angel because I want to have me a nice hot demon lover.**_

**Get you head out of the gutter this instance Kagome.**

_**Yes, mother!**_

**Izayoi's POV:**

'Who does that goddamn dog think he is. Treating me like some common harlot! Just you wait Inutaisho cause eventually you're going to die along with that brat of your's' gently I laid my hand on my belly 'Don't worry baby, you might have changed my plan's a bit but eventually you will be the lord.'

**Sesshomaru's POV:**

Father looks so happy with Kagome, I wish he would realize that himself. Then Kagome could become my real mom...

Author's note: Next chapter the other lords will be arriving. It's going to be exciting. Read and Review please and thank you.


End file.
